Hellboy: Legends of 2999
by Big Chapters
Summary: Hellboy begins his adventure by being transported to the far future: the year 2999 ! On his journey, he encounters many weird beings and villainous creatures. Loads of guest stars from the Marvel Universe, including Spidey, Iron-Man, and TWO Super Skrull!
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy woke from a deep sleep like he always does, at , on a week day morning. After washing himself in the small washbasin in his small bathroom, in his small apartment, he went to his small wardrobe and pulled out the same clothes he had been wearing for what seemed like decades.

Except this morning was different for Hell Boy. He had received a closed envelope through the gap under his hall door. He opened the door to see who had left it there, but after looking up and down the corridor, the musty smell of old people got to him and immediately closed it.

Mumbling to himself about how somebody should do something about the smell, he picked up the envelope from the faded looking wooden floor and read the letter that was enclosed.

"_Dear Mr. Hellboy,_

_If you wish of an adventure where you do nothing but destroy all that's in your path, for the reason of releasing all your anger, report to the address below at exactly at 8.30 am. Be warned that you will encounter identities never before seen by the likes of you. If you return satisfied, and it was found that your mission was a success, a reward of a certain sum of cash will be rewarded, not only for your heroic acts, but for destroying an enemy like no-one has ever dared lay eyes on before. Good luck, and don't be late._

_Signed: __Mr. Anonymous.__"_

"Humph. Better get to it then." he said, throwing his sword in its scabbard over his shoulder.

The address given to Hellboy was that of a run-down factory a few blocks down from where his apartment was. It was eight-twenty am as he entered the factory.

"Hello?" he called into the dark factory. "Anybody here?"

There was silence as the dark room remained as still as it was before he had spoke.

"_I'm Here."_ a robot computed emerging from the darkness. _"You Are Alone I See. Another Called SpaceBoy Was To Be Here Also. It Looks Like He Won't Be Coming, Other Wise He Would Be Here Already."_

"Okay…" Hellboy said, not sure what to make of the little robot. It was small and hovered, as it had no legs. It had two big round eyes which followed every movement, and had a small and round chest, with a question mark symbol embedded into it. _"Shall We Begin? Follow Me Please." _said the robot, returning into the darkness of the cold and damp factory.

Hellboy followed with little hesitation. He didn't know what he was going up against, but he knew he couldn't chicken out now. He never refused a good butt-kicking.

Arriving at a door, yellow, with question marks like the one on the robot painted all over it.

"_What's In Here Will All Depend on The Mind Of The Opponent You Are About To Face. I Shall Follow Close behind In Case Of Emergency. Are You Ready?" _the robot asked.

"Let's go then." he replied in a firm voice, turning the door's handle and walking into his adventure.

Without warning, Hellboy was whisked of his feet along with the robot, and shot up into the sky. Their surroundings went from black to the colours of the rainbow as his stomach felt like it had remained back in the factory. What felt like an our later, Hellboy and the robot began their decent, back to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?!?" Hellboy asked clutching his stomach as if he was about to heave.

"_I Believe The Journey We Just Travelled Was A Inter-dimensional Warp To An Astral Plane. But I Don't Believe It's The Year 2008." _the robot explained.

"What? What year is it?!?" Hellboy barked.

"_2999, I Believe, Sir."_

2999, the year where everyone lives in this astral plane because the Earth was seemingly destroyed 900 years ago in this timeline.

_CRASH!_

"Where's my cash, ROBOT!?!?!" said a voice throwing a cybernetic boulder at the robot, missing it by an inch.

"_Well. Well I Can't Pay You. I Haven't Got Enough Yet."_

"I'll shred you like paper, robot!" the stranger said, charging at the robot. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Hellboy yelled, jumping in front of the robot.

The stranger skidded to a halt, inspecting the person in front of him.

"You're Hellboy? I'm Mr. Unknown. The person who sent you here. Unfortunately, the stupid little robot who accompanied you here didn't bring the money I was going to give you." Mr. Unknown explained.

"You were going to pay me just for coming here?" Hellboy asked. "Alright then. You don't have the money, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you for that!"

Mr. Unknown braced himself as he took a step backwards from Hellboy. "Do your worst."

Without further ado, Hellboy crashed his over-sized hand of stone into Mr. Unknown. After doing this five to ten times, Hellboy stopped seeing as he wasn't doing any damage to his opponent.

"Why won't you _**$^*£^% **_budge?!?!" Hellboy exclaimed in anger.

Mr. Unknown smirked, brushing of his shoulders gently with his bony fingers.

Mr. Unknown consisted of a skeleton, who wore a leather jacket and trousers. We know he is a skeleton because his head is a skull and wears no gloves on his hands to hide his hands which are those of a skeleton's.

"That's because I'm not like you Hellboy. This, is the year 2999. A lot of things have changed in 991 years." he said, raising his giant sword, slashing it across Hellboy's chest.

Hellboy yelled in pain, clutching his now pumping blood chest, as he fell to the cybernetic ground.

"As I said, Hellboy. I'm not like you."

_**To Be Continued**__**…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

By this stage, it had been thirty minutes since Hellboy's chest had been sliced open by the sword of Mr. Unknown.

"This is just great. I'm here bleeding half to death and all you can do is stand there staring at me." Hellboy said.

"Not entirely true. I've been disinfecting my precious blade of your hideous DNA." Mr. Unknown replied, wiping the last of Hellboy's blood from his sword.

Reaching for something in his pocket, Hellboy pulled his gun, 'The Samaritan', from its holster. "I've got one last present for you, Mr. Unknown." he said, firing his gun. _BLAM!_

Mr. Unknown fell backwards in shock. "Y-you…this isn't over, robot. I'm giving you two months to come with that money. If you don't have it by then, I'll definitely be tearing you apart piece by piece, by piece!" he said, standing up and walking away into the distance.

After hovering over to Hellboy, the robot opened a compartment on its chest and removed a medical kit.

"W-what yah got there, buddy?" Hellboy asked the robot.

"_A Medical Kit, Hellboy. We Can't Have You Bleeding All Over The Place Now, Can We?" _the robot said, and started stitching up his wound.

"Thanks." Hellboy said, standing up after the robot had finished. "What now?"

"_Well…We Must Find Some Way Of Finding The Appropriate Money Otherwise I'm Nothing More Than A Piece Of Junk."_

"All right then. Let's go." Hellboy said as he began down the street.

"_But Where Are You Going?"_ the robot asked.

"To hustle some money for yah. You coming, or what?" he said lighting up a cigar.

The robot scurried after him, as fast as his hover pad would allow him. _"I Know Just The Place, Sir."_ the robot said, going in front of Hellboy. _"In Here."_

The robot entered a very run down but still functioning snooker hall.

"What's up, my little robot pal?" someone said, walking towards the robot.

"_Hello Zapper. How are you today? Hellboy, this is Zapper. Our local electrician. Zapper, meet Hellboy. He's from the year 2008."_

"Awesome stuff, man." Zapper said, shaking Hellboy's non-giant stone hand. Zzzzztz.

"Ouch!" Hellboy yelped, pulling his hand away.

"Heh. I get them every time with that trick." Zapper laughed.

The three of them went somewhere quieter to talk. Robot explained the situation to Zapper, and Hellboy put in the details.

Robot eventually got round to how explaining that how they needed to pay off Mr. Unknown so that he would leave them be and so that Hellboy could return to present day, 2008.

"Alright. I understand. I'll give you the money. But only if you let me tag along, and let me be the one who kills Mr. Unknown." said Zapper.

"DAMMIT!" a voice yelled from the other side of the snooker hall. An explosion erupted and all the normal civilians immediately began getting out of there as fast as they could.

"You CHEATER!" the person roared.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" Zapper called out, running over to the troublemaker. "Who are you, and what are you doing blowing up my snooker hall?!"

"This gumbo here just hustled me! I thought I'd give him a piece of my mind, Eruption style. You dig it?" Eruption asked.

"No. I don't dig what you're saying! You are officially barred!" Zapper said, blasting Eruption through the hole he had originally created in the first place. "Don't come back now, you 'dig' me?"

Zapper returned to Hellboy and Robot. Zapper had gotten one of his staff to clean up the mess and locked the place up as they left.

"Hey, seen as I'm finished for the day, you want to grab a beer, Hellboy?" Zapper asked.

"Sure. But what about Robot, here?" he asked.

"_Oh, don't worry about me. They sell oil for us robots to drink in the pub's now." _Robot explained.

"Great." Hellboy laughed, walking down the street with Zapper and Robot. "Just great."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

After all the mayhem of the last day, Hellboy decided to treat himself to a day at the casino in Vegas 2999, recreated perfectly to replicate the Vegas of Earth. Robot, being a robot, was unable to enter the casino for risks that his technologies might interfere with the machines. Hellboy seemed to fit in as a normal everyday person at the casino, even though he didn't look like a normal person. The reason for this is when Earth was destroyed, aliens from around the galaxies gathered to help clean up the debris. Pre-warning of the destruction of the Earth allowed scientists to create ships, large enough to collect all six billion of Earth's population. These aliens then set to work on creating a new astral form of Earth for the humans to live, and eventually these aliens decided to live with the humans themselves. The Earths population jumped to a massive twelve billion.

Realising he wasn't winning anything on the roulettes, Hellboy moved onto the poker table. There he put down ten dollars from his coat pocket. Ten minutes later he had forty dollars.

"Heh, I could do this with my eyes closed." Hellboy said. "Hit me again will yah." he said to the staff member laying out the cards.

It was a full two hours that Hellboy was in the casino for, and by this stage, Robot was getting bored and fed-up of waiting.

"_Hellboy. Any Time Soon Would Be Just Great."_ he told him over his com-link.

"Patience, little buddy. I'm on a role here." he replied.

As soon as Hellboy had replied to Robot, a sleek-black hover car parked right in front of the casino. The car's door opened and Mr. Unknown and two henchmen emerged from the car.

"_Uh-Oh!" _Robot said, scurrying around the side of the casino's building._ "What's He Doing Here?" _Robot said quietly. Unfortunately for Robot, Hellboy had heard Robot over the com-link.

"What's who doing here?" Hellboy asked the robot.

"_Mr. Unknown Just Entered The Building."_

Inside, Hellboy started muttering to himself as he gathered his winnings and went to the cashier to cash them in. As soon as Hellboy had done this he walked over to the gents toilets. "Robot, you there?" he called out the window.

"_Yes, Hellboy."_

"Catch this bag of cash, I'm gonna see if I can get out the front entrance without Mr. Unknown or his men seeing me." he dropped the bag of $200 out the window, and went to leave the gent's toilets when one of Mr. Unknown's henchmen walked in.

"Uh-oh." Hellboy said. "Hey! I know you! You were at the snooker hall yesterday. You're the fella that Zapper barred."

"What's it to you?" Eruption asked.

"I also know that you're Mr. Unknown's henchman. So if you could let me just leave in peace, I'll leave you be."

Eruption looked at him for a few seconds. "Wait a minute--your Hellboy!"

"Yeah." Hellboy smirked, glad of the recognition.

"Man, your ugly! Boss!" Eruption said into his walky-talky. "Code red: Hell is in the building."

"_Take him out." _Mr. Unknown replied.

"Now look what yah started!" Hellboy said punching Eruption in the gut.

"Yargh!" Eruption yelled. And then, literally, erupted. The gent's toilet blew-up, Hellboy and Eruption within the explosion.

**K A - B O O M ! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**K A - B O O M !**_

The casino's gent's toilets were no more, and neither was Eruption. When Eruption erupted, causing a violent explosion, Hellboy was severely damaged, and Eruption was scattered everywhere. Eruption was no more.

After witnessing the horrific event, Robot scurried to the remaining debris of the explosion. Luckily for Hellboy's healing factor, he had managed to remain in almost on piece.

From the explosion, Hellboy had managed to lose his stone arm. "AAAARRGH!" he yelled in pain. "My arm! That son of a _**%!&£$**_ blew up my arm!!"

"Heh, heh, heh. I may have lost a henchman in the process," Mr. Unknown said walking over to them, clapping his hands. "But it was well worth it just to see you suffer, Hellboy. Now give me my money, Robot! Your time is up!"

The Robot staggered back in shock. _"H-Here!"_ Robot said, throwing Mr. Unknown the bag of $200.

"$200? You think that this is enough?!? Far from it!"

At that moment, Zapper arrived, and started blasting electricity from his staff at Mr. Unknown.

Disregarding the electrical blasts as if they were blasts of water, Mr. Unknown paid no attention to Zapper's attack. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I have the rest of Robot's money right here!" zapper replied, throwing a bigger bag of cash to Mr. Unknown.

Mr. Unknown opened the bag and inspected it's contents. "Very nice, Zapper. Thank-you. But Robot failed, for the money did not come from him at all. I know he got that $200 from Hellboy's poker game. And this load of cash came directly from you. Robot must be terminated."

"_N-No! please!" _Robot begged.

The tension began to build as Hellboy was losing a lot of blood and Robot wasn't going last much longer in this reality.

"I'll make you a deal, Zapper. I can spare your life, and Robot's, but Hellboy will bleed to death. Or, I can spare Hellboy's life and kill Robot. Which shall it be?"

"_Spare Hellboy's Life, Zapper! I'm Only A Robot. They're Probably Already Building Better Versions Of Me As We Speak."_

Zapper thought for a bit. And then he thought some more. And then he thought some more again.

"Well?" Mr. Unknown asked, losing his patience with Zapper.

"…k-kill the Robot. Save Hellboy, NOW!" Zapper said with hesitation.

"Alright then. Robot: over write serial number 450545690: self-destruct." Mr. Unknown ordered.

"_Computing: self-destruct." _**B O O M ! **Robot was gone for good.

"Hellboy." Mr. Unknown said, walking over to Hellboy. "I need you to say something very special for me. It's only three little words. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes." Hellboy said in pain.

"I need you to say your name for me Hellboy. Your real name."

Hellboy stared angrily at Mr. Unknown. He knew what was coming next. And so did Mr. Unknown.

"You won't be able to control me, you know." Hellboy said to Mr. Unknown.

"Oh, yes. I know very well that I shall not be able to control you. Neither will anyone else for that matter of fact." Mr. Unknown said. "So unless you want to lie here, bleeding to death. I suggest you say your _real_ name right now."

"My real name…" Hellboy said. "…my real name is--"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"**My…my real name is-- Anung Un Rama--hngh--" Hellboy's body burst into flame as the transformation took hold of his body and his body began healing itself.**

**His stone arm re grew first, this time with ancient demonic symbols on it. Then his horns on his head began to re grow, and a ball of flame remained atop his head as the rest of the flames disappeared.**

**Hellboy roared out in anger, the transformation causing him great pain as he lost control of his consciousness altogether.**

"**You!" he snarled at Mr. Unknown, then threw his sword at him, piercing Mr. Unknown right in the stomach.**

"**Damn! He got me just as I was about to teleport away--!" Mr. Unknown gasped in pain, being killed by the gigantic sword.**

"**Damn you, for making Hellboy do this!" Zapper yelled charging towards Hellboy with his staff. "Snap out of it, Hellboy! You can over come this!" **

**His efforts were useless as Hellboy tossed him away with a swoop of his newly re grown stone arm.**

"**Die!" Hellboy yelled savagely, pounding Zapper to the ground. "Kill you!"**

**Hellboy's rampage began. He left Zapper in agony on the ground and stomped out onto the street.**

**People and aliens alike began yelling and screaming as Hellboy was tearing up everything in sight. Tossing cars into buildings, and plenty of other damage.**

**Back at the casino's remains, Zapper staggered to his feet and took out his mobile phone. He dialled a number into it and instantly got an answer.**

"**Hello? Yeah, it's that new Hellboy character that arrived yesterday. He's kind of gotten out of control. I'll need back-up. **_**Lot's **_**of back-up." he said and hung up. Don't worry, Hellboy. We'll fix this. The Backstabbers always fix these kinds of things; Zapper said to himself.**

**Within fifteen minutes, Zapper's team of Backstabbers arrived. Leaf-Blade emerged from their transport first. Leaf-Blade is a highly skilled Ninja trained by various ninja masters and use the symbol of the leaf on everything he owns.**

**Next came War-Lord. A barbarian of old times transported here for unknown reasons and now lives his life here, with his blue skin and tall, well built body.**

**Followed by War-Lord was Zoid. A newer designed robot than Robot with a 'z' embedded into its chest, rather than a '?'. Zoid is all that Robot was and more. He's bigger, stronger, smarter, and well more equipped in the weapons section. Add Zapper to the team, with his electric staff and powerful fighting skills and you've got The Backstabbers.**

**The team see themselves not much as super-heroes than vigilantes. Never on the side of the heroes and cops, but never on the side of the villains and the gangsters either. Therefore the name 'The Backstabbers' fits just right.**

"**Alright, team." Leaf-Blade said taking command. "Let's take this brute down!"**

**The three 'vigilantes' charged towards their target, not knowing what they were going up against and they just saw Hellboy as another lost, and out of control demon/alien who was getting in everyone's way.**

**Their effort to take Anung un Rama continued for at least half an hour, none of them giving the slightest bit of an idea that they looked like they were about to give up. Anung un Rama was a powerful foe, but they were just as powerful, matching him punch for punch, and kick for kick.**

"**This is absolutely impossible!" War-Lord yelled. "Even for my standards--Zoid! Watch out!" he yelled alerting his counter-part.**

**The chain of punches and kicks began again as they barely got word of any strategy to take him down, in. War-Lord had just about managed to get that sentence in without getting a limb chopped off or his stomach blown to bits by a now deadlier than ever 'Good Samaritan' gun.**

"**That's it!" Zapper growled. "We need more reinforcements. Someone the likes of that Hellboy's never met before…"**

"**WHO?" the other three Backstabber's yelled, continuing their struggle of a fight with Anung un Rama.**

"**Iron Man!"**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

It's the year 2999. Heroes may not be as large in numbers as they used to be, but heroes like Iron Man have kept the legacy of his ancestors strong throughout the years.

Tony Stark the ninth decided to keep his ancestors mantle strong. He decided to be Iron Man and to keep the design of the original Iron Man, Tony Stark the first, so he could go out and fight crime.

Right now, Iron Man may be the Backstabbers' only hope in defeating the Anung Un Rama. Hellboy.

After Mr. Unknown tricked Hellboy into speaking his true name, he turned into a mindless beast, just as savage as the present day Hulk himself.

"Zapper!" Leaf-Blade barked. "How in the name of the Great High Above do you expect Iron Man to get out here? Call him on your mobile phone?!?!"

Zapper grinned as he continued to fend of the savage Hellboy with his electrical staff.

"Zoid!" Zapper barked.

"_Yes, Sir?"_ the robot replied.

"Get Iron Man on your contact system! Tell him it is a Red Alert Down Town!"

"_Right Away, Sir!"_

Across town, in Stark Towers, Tony Stark the ninth is in his mechanical and electronically device section.

He's working on the latest Stark Mobile's phone design.

"_Sir."_ a robot said, appearing before Tony. _"I just received contact from the Backstabbers Zoid robot. They require your assistance Down Town. They said it's Red Alert: Hellboy."_

"Red Alert: Hellboy?" Tony said, putting down his sonic screw-driver. "Who's Hellboy?"

"_Hellboy. A meta-human/demon from the year 2008. Was turned evil this morning by a Mr. Unknown."_ Tony's robot explained.

"Great. I just finished designing Grade 500.9 IRON MAN Mark XIII! Plus I hate that Mr. Unknown garbage."

As set in his voice command, Iron Man's suit immediately began to assemble before him. "Now. This version no longer requires me to be a host in the armour." he said, explaining the remote-control system to himself.

The armour exited from Stark Towers and immediately set it's course for Down Town straight away.

"_Iron Man Is Online. Operation: Take Down, But Not Terminate Target Hellboy/ Anung Un Rama At All Costs!"_

Iron Man descended and immediately attacked Hellboy, distracting him from the Backstabbers.

Firing his repulsion rays, they distracted and annoyed Hellboy, but they weren't enough to completely knock him out.

"_Computer Systems: Searching For Possible Weak Spots/ Area Of Dismantling."_

The Iron Man's systems were powerful, but not as fast as they should have been.

"WAR-LORD WILL NOT BE REPLACED BY AN 'IRON MAN'!!!" War-Lord yelled. "GO, MY MIGHTY SPEAR!!!!" He said, flinging it at Anung un Rama.

The spear shot through the air like a missile, just missing Zapper and Zoid by inches, before striking Hellboy.

The spear struck Hellboy's right horn, breaking it off and leaving Anung un Rama with only his left horn.

"_Systems: Weakness Spotted! Head Area: Horns, Diminish The Power Of The Host Of The Right Hand Of Doom's Body, Leaving Him/Her/It Vulnerable For Appropriate--"_

"His horns are his weakness! Break the left horn and attack Hellboy, and he'll return to normal!" Zapper said in a shorter of words.

"_IRON MAN TO ALL POINTS: ATTACK!!!!"_

An array of attacks were shot at remained of Anung un Rama.

Iron Man and Zoid's repulsion rays, Zapper's electrical currents of energy, Leaf-Blade's assortment of Ninja weaponry. But none were enough to break Hellboy's left horn.

"By the Hosts!" War-Lord yelled. "Tis not but my magically-enchanted spear that shall destroy this demons horn!"

"WHAT!!! Were is it then!?!?" Leaf-Blade panicked.

"Oh, Dear! Hellboy doth beholst it in his left hand!!!!" War-Lord gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Everyone stood their ground as they circled around the vicious Hellboy.

Nobody stood a ghost of a chance retrieving War-Lord's mystical spear from him. Not on their own, anyway.

Suddenly, a siren rang through the air.

Two shadows darted over the heroes heads and landed within the circle they had formed to confront Anung un Rama.

"Who are you?" Hellboy snarled.

"Me?" the first said. "I, am Méga. And this here, is my weapon. The Chunghai."

"And I," the second person said. "Am Anger. I'll vent my rage and anger towards you in order to defeat you."

Anung un Rama roared and became more angry as he stomped the ground. More people kept arriving and trying to stop him. But it just made Hellboy even more angrier.

"_Anung un Rama!"_ Iron Man yelled, flying at Hellboy. _"You're Dismissed!"_ he said, and punched him in the face.

Méga immediately dashed towards them, grabbing the spear and passing it back to War-Lord.

It's round two. War-Lord .v. s. Anung un Rama. War-Lord swiftly moved towards Anung un Rama. Their clash with each other began, Anung un Rama blocking all of War-Lord's attacks with his stone arm.

"_**USELESS DEMON!"**_ War-Lord yelled. His spear moved so fast barely anyone saw it move as it struck Anung un Rama's horn, breaking it off with an almighty '_crack'_.

"_**KILL YOU ALL!!!"**_ the demon yelled, War-Lord's spear didn't seem to affect Anung un Rama, even though his horn had broken, and War-Lord's spear along with it.

"Alright, Chunghai. Do your stuff !!!" Méga said, attacking Anung un Rama.

One by one, Anung un Rama fended off each hero, knocking them unconscious.

"Z-Zapper." Anger stuttered in pain. "I-it's up to you now…"

Zapper was all that remained of the seven heroes. And now it was just him going up against Anung un Rama. To the end.

"_**WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE!"**_ Anung un Rama yelled.

"Well, it's now or never." Zapper said to himself.

Within two seconds flat, Zapper had charged up and blasted Anung un Rama straight off his feet.

"ZAPPER!" the demon yelled furiously.

Something clicked in Zapper's brain.

"You…you said my…name…"

"Will you quit attacking me already." Hellboy said, standing up as he brushed the dirt off his long, black coat.

"Your powers are annoying me!!!"

_**To Be Concluded…**___

"Anung Un Rama!" Part 3 of 3.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

New Earth. A shattering event has just ended leaving the streets of New-New York ruined from the catastrophic battle against Anung un Rama.

Luckily, Hellboy has returned to normal, after defeating seven of New Earth's strongest Heroes.

"Zapper…" Hellboy said in shock falling to his knee's at the sight of the damage he just caused.

"Damn it…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Zapper assured him.

"No. I'm so sorry…that I had to lure you like that!" he grinned, upper cutting Zapper right in the jaw, sending him flying through a building.

"Now. I'll go. And none of you will follow me! He growled and walked off into the distance.

*****

Later:

Iron Man's systems re-activated, becoming fully operational once again.

"_Damn."_ he computed. _"He's Gone."_

Iron Man stood up and looked around at his surroundings. _"Unbelievable."_ he said to himself, as he lifted Zapper out of the rubble of the building. _"I've Got Some Calls To Make."_

****

The Next Day: Texas.

Hellboy wandered down the empty street alone and confused. The place was completely deserted.

Up In The Sky: _"Evacuation of the area is complete, Iron Man. He's all yours."_ A radio system reported.

"_Thank-You." _Iron Man replied. _Repulsion Ray At 99.9%--100%: Fire._

_**CHOOM!**_

The repulsion ray hit Hellboy so hard in the back, he went flying face first into the tarmac road.

Next, mini-bombs came from a compartment in Iron Man's left arm, and blasted Hellboy in the back even more.

Hellboy looked up to see that his attacker was Iron Man.

"_Hellboy. Lay on the ground, hands behind your head, ankles crossed."_ he said, as he stood above him, repulsion ray ready to go again. _"Or I'm Going To Have To Kill You."_

"Then you are going to have to kill me." I know the damage I caused in my true form was wrong, and I know I won't be left alone for causing it. But all I want to do now is find a way I can go home! To the year 2008 where I belong and your stupid armour doesn't exist yet!" Hellboy roared.

"_Mr. Unknown brought you here, Hellboy. And seeing as you killed him…"_ he said as he lifted a car over his head. _"…you've no way of getting home. That's right, Hellboy! Mr. Unknown is DEAD!!!"_

The car started to give way as Iron Man tossed it at Hellboy, exploding on impact.

"_And you killed 50 people you never met! Nine hundred and ninety one years later!"_

Iron Man punched Hellboy in the gut, sending him straight into a concrete wall, followed by a mighty repulsion ray powered kick to the head. And then a final repulsion ray to his chest.

"DIE!" Hellboy yelled, as he got up and attacked Iron Man.

His attack missed, as he realised Iron Man actually wasn't in front of him.

Hellboy looked dumbfounded as he stood there confused.

"_I'm not there anymore."_ Iron Man said from behind him. _"I'm as fast, in fact faster, than you, and running this suit by thought."_ he said as he punched Hellboy hard in the back.

Even through all the blows Hellboy had received, he got back up and tried to fight some more.

As he ran for Iron Man, Iron Man's systems searched for the exact position of the underground electrical cables.

Burning the ground and ripping the cables out, Iron Man shoved them straight into Hellboy's chest as he ran at him.

This hit Hellboy so hard, it caused him to be blasted into the air and straight into an apartment building.

"Oh….god-d…"

Iron Man flew after Hellboy into the building. He lifted him up and punched him through each wall until he went straight out the other side and landed on a construction site.

"_Hellboy. Don't bother getting up. You're under arrest for damaging public property, murdering dozens of innocent lives and assault against a registered government hero!"_

Iron Man set down four electronic devices. Two on either side of Hellboy.

"_A containment field. Just until we find a place strong enough to imprison you in!"_

Hellboy: 2999 8. "The Truth!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Alone in a prison cell, Hellboy crouched in a ball in the corner.

The prison cell is made from the strongest metals Iron Man could get his hands on.

Two full days had past before they let Hellboy out of the cell.

"Hellboy." Iron Man said as he approached Hellboy. "You are being released from the prison cell, but you're not completely free. You will remain in the grounds, and you're only to leave if needed to." he explained.

Hellboy walked away from Iron Man without saying a word.

After the events of the previous few days, Hellboy wanted nothing to do with Iron Man at all.

As he walked down the corridor, Méga was coming up from the opposite direction.

"Hellboy." Méga said, greeting him. "I see you've returned to your normal self. Great."

Hellboy looked at Méga oddly. "And you would be…?" he asked.

Méga chuckled. "That's right. You weren't in your right mind when we first met. I'm Méga. And this is my weapon, the Chunghai." he said, as he showed him his spear with a sword attached to either end to it. "Well. I'll be seeing you around then." He said and walked off.

Hellboy walked outside and walked around the building. Annoyed and depressed, Hellboy didn't know what to be doing with himself. So he decided to for a walk.

The gates surrounding the building were electrically powered. If even an ant were to touch of it, it would release up to two hundred watts of electricity.

Outside, Hellboy noticed some activity a few feet off. There were two people fighting. Unfortunately for Hellboy they were getting closer and closer as they continued to fight.

"Damn it!" he said, as he ran back into the building to inform the security team.

He headed straight for the reception desk and told the receptionist to power down the electrical gates because there was two unidentified super-humans heading straight for them.

The receptionist hit the red alert button and Iron Man and his team of soldiers headed for the incoming targets.

"_Hellboy. This is your chance to redeem yourself. Help us to sort out this situation and we'll discuss your containment status afterwards. Presuming there is an afterwards. Okay?"_ Iron Man said.

Hellboy nodded, still not talking to Iron Man.

"_Alright team! Let's go!"_

The soldiers flew off into the air after Iron Man, Hellboy following behind closely on foot to the area of the super-humans.

The two were in conflict with each other, not noticing Iron Man, Hellboy or the soldiers as they closed in on them.

"_Excuse me, folks. But you're going to have to take your business elsewhere. This ground belongs to the government, and I'm afraid that unregistered heroes/villains like yourselves cannot be causing so much trouble so close to the BPRD building."_ Iron Man announced.

Hellboy's ears pricked.

"Did you say BPRD?" Hellboy asked.

"_Yes. Why? Do you know of them?" _Iron Man replied.

"Hell, Yeah I do! I was there leading officer there until I got whisked al the way to here!" Hellboy said, annoyed at the fact that he'd been in a BPRD building for so long and only finding out now.

"_Well then. As your first act as officer of the BPRD: 2999, I order you to arrest these two vigilantes!"_ Iron Man commanded.

"With pleasure!" Hellboy grinned, taking the two pairs of hand-cuffs from Iron Man's hands.

_Please state your Code-Name and super-human status please!" _Iron Man said to the first vigilante, as Hellboy cuffed him.

"Name: Dodger. Status: Mercenary/Villain."

"_And You?" _Iron Man asked the second vigilant.

"Heh-heh. You're never going to believe this…but I'm Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man! And I'm the _real_ hero 'round these parts!"

He grinned.

Hellboy: 2999 9 "Containment!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Spiderman?" Hellboy said. "Nine hundred and ninety one years later, and Spiderman is still running around New-New York?"

"Hey, what are you on? Nine hundred and ninety one years later? Please! You'd have to be from the year 2008 to know that--"

Spiderman looked at Hellboy. "--You're from the year 2008?"

Hellboy nodded as he finished cuffing Spiderman.

"_Let's go!"_ Iron Man said and turned to return back to the BPRD: 2999 Building.

Ten seconds later when Iron Man looked back, all his Iron Soldiers that had accompanied them to the problem were now laying flat on their backs unconscious on the ground.

"Would you believe I'm not the hero 'round these parts?" Spiderman said.

Spiderman jumped into the air and spun backwards and shot a stream of web-fluid at Iron Man while doing so.

The web-stream spat straight onto Iron Man's visor, blocking his visor's vision systems.

"_Damn it, Hellboy! Get after them!"_ Iron Man yelled, trying to take the web fluid from his face.

There was a pause of silence.

"_Hellboy?"_ no reply.

"Don't worry about the web-fluid." Spiderman yelled from a distance. "It'll ware off in about two hours!" he sniggered.

Once Iron Man had turned around that time, Hellboy had broken the cuffs off of Dodger and told him the plan.

Next thing Iron Man saw was five unconscious Iron Soldiers and a face full of web-fluid.

Hellboy had then broken off Spiderman's cuffs and off they ran, escaping from Iron Man and the BPRD. Hellboy was free once again.

Spiderman whistled to himself happily as he strolled down the road with Dodger and Hellboy.

"So…" Hellboy said. "…you _are_ a hero? Because I'm confused." he said to Spiderman.

"Yes, I'm a hero. But an unregistered one. Iron Man hates my guts for that."

"I see. And you?" Hellboy asked Dodger.

"Me? I'm as evil as the person that blew up the Earth!" Dodger exclaimed.

"Right…so…this was all a--"

Before Hellboy got to finish his sentence, another meta-person started dashing towards them.

He wore a black and red costume resembling Spiderman as well as a mask, without the web markings though. The costume was red and black, red in the middle and black going down the sides.

"Comingthroughcomingthrough! They'reaftermethey'reaftermethey'reafterme!

Skrullsskrullsskrullsskrulls!" he yelled as he zoomed past them as fast as he could.

"Who was that?" Dodger asked, confused.

"That was Deadpool the mercenary for hire who has a big mouth! Spiderman, yank him back in!" Hellboy said.

"Right, Boss!" he replied.

Spiderman aimed his wrists at Deadpool and shot two web-streams at him, both streams wrapping around Deadpool's waist.

"Now reel him in!" Hellboy ordered.

_**YANK!**_

Spiderman tugged on the webs as hard as he could, sending Deadpool flying towards them at ninety miles an hour. He landed on the ground in front of them with a hard thud.

"Oof!" he gasped, the breath knocked out of him. "Letmego! Igottaescapetheskrulls!"

Hellboy wrapped his arms around Deadpool to prevent him from escaping them. "Slow down! You're speaking to fast! Now tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"T-t-t-the S-S-Skrulls'! Them is after me!!!!" Deadpool yelled, falling over his words.

"Skrulls!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!" Spiderman gasped. "I thought they only existed in our ancestors myths!!!!????!!!!"

"G-g-g-guess again! Them is back! And them isn't happy! Them is starting an invasion!!!!!!!!" Deadpool exclaimed, still falling over his words. "I never seended you before! Who is yah, an' what's yer business?" he asked pointing his hand gun at Hellboy's forehead.

"Me is Hellboy." he mocked. "And I'm the one who's going to help stop this Skrull Invasion, whether you like it or not!"

Hellboy: 2999 10 "Guest-Starring Spider-Man!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

**High in the sky. Above the dark grey clouds of the winters evening. A ship like no other looms, towering above Earth.**

**A figure exited the ship, jumping right off, no parachute, nothing.**

**It bulked it's self up as he closed in on the ground.**

"**This is Super-Skrull III reporting for duty. What are my orders Commander?" the Super-Skull asked into his ear-piece as he landed gracefully before the B.P.R.D: 2999 building.**

"_**You are to terminate all life-forms within the building, without actually destroying the building itself."**_

"Very well, then. Super-Skrull III over and out." he smirked, as he walked calmly towards the building.

A mile out from the B.P.R.D building. Hellboy and Spiderman try to make sense of the mercenary with a mouth 2999, Deadpool.

"The Skrulls! Of all the alien invaders! The Skrulls!!!" Spiderman snapped throwing his hands up into the air in frustration.

"Aw, come on, Spidey, give him a chance. He told us about what was happening, didn't he? And so far there hasn't been a single alien life form that I haven't been able to crush."

Spiderman glared at him.

"What? What did I say?" Hellboy asked, confused. "I don't get it!"

"Of course you wouldn't. Because you are an alien too, don't forget! For all I know you could be an alien Skrull! They are well known for their shape-shifting abilities!"

Deadpool piped up. "Actually, he is a demon from a nether universe within our very planet, Earth."

"Zip it, chatterbox!" Spiderman and Hellboy said in unison.

"We have to think of a plan to--"

_**K A - B O O M !**_

Spiderman was interrupted by a not so far off explosion.

"Was that--"

"The B.P.R.D building?" Hellboy cut across Deadpool. "Yes."

Deadpool scrambled to his feet and followed Spiderman and Hellboy as they ran towards the B.P.R.D building.

"STOP!" Deadpool yelled, somersaulting over Spiderman and Hellboy and blocking their path.

"Deadpool? Move!" Spiderman yelled, annoyed.

Deadpool smirked. "I'm afraid I cannot. You see, my good friend the Super-Skrull III is there at the moment invading oh so precious B.P.R.D Building, heh-heh!"

"What? Your friend is a Super-Skrull?" Spiderman asked, confused.

"Yes." Deadpool replied.

"Then that means--"

"And the penny drops!" declared Deadpool across Hellboy.

"I, indeed am a Super-Skrull, also." he said, his wimpy form transforming before them.

He grew slightly taller, more muscular, aggressive as his red and black costume changed to a purple and black outfit, as well with his green skin and wrinkled chin.

"You're Super-Skrull IV!" Spiderman shouted in shock.

"All the better a form than Deadpool, to kill you in!"

The B.P.R.D Building. Super-Skrull III received a new report. _**"Super-Skrull III, Super-Skrull IV has been exposed. You can take your time now that 'Deadpool' has Spiderman and Hellboy occupied. They are our main concern. We must dispose of them as soon as possible so that they don't interfere with our plan."**_

"Brilliant." Super-Skrull III replied. "I wont be much longer here, so I'll head up and give IV a hand when I'm finished. III over and out." he unclipped his ear-piece, and unleashed a blaze of energy blasts.

"**DIE, YOU WEAK AND STUPID EARTHLINGS!"**

Elsewhere.

Iron-Man was flying high in the sky, around ten miles from the B.P.R.D Building.

"_**IRON-MAN--Iron-Man, can you here me?"**_

"_Loud and clear, Zapper." _he replied into his ear-piece.

"_**Get your shiny-metal-butt back here! The Super-Skrull III is attacking the B.P.R.B! Our numbers are falling rapidly! We need--ARGH--No--HELP--!"**_

"_Zapper? Zapper?!?!"_…silence…_"Oh, crap!"_ Iron-Man cursed, doing the biggest and quickest u-turn ever, to return to the B.P.R.D Building.

_**BOOSTERS ON FULL THROTTLE!**_

"_I just hope I'm not too late!"_

Hellboy: 2999 11 "Deadpool To The Rescue! (Oh, And A Skrull!)"


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

**With his booster jets on full power, Iron-Man shot through the air straight towards the B.P.R.D building.**

**Within two seconds, Hellboy and Spiderman came into view, fighting in unison against the Super-Skrull IV.**

**Iron-Man started to descend, presuming that this was the Super-Skrull threat he had been warned about.**

"**No! Keep going!" Hellboy bellowed, spotting Iron-Man as he approached them. "The B.P.R.D Headquarters are in more trouble than we are! Go help Zapper!"**

**Iron-Man ascended again, speeding up as he did so. And as he shot over-head, Super-Skrull IV, using the elastic powers of Mr. Fantastic, wrapped his right arm around Iron-Man's legs. "You're not going **_**anywhere**_**!" the Super-Skrull yelled.**

**Spiderman instantly reacted without thought, high-jump-kicking the Super-Skrull IV across the head.**

**The shock of the kick caused the Super-Skrull to release Iron-Man. The booster jets propelled Iron-Man even further, as the build-up of not being able to move was released. Within seconds, Iron-Man had crashed through the entrance of the B.P.R.D building.**

**An alarmed Super-Skrull III turned to face the dazed Iron-Man, his head spinning from the crash.**

"**Well, what have we here?" the Super-Skrull III said, peering down at Iron-Man. "How amusing, now I have another super-duper play toy, all to myself!"**

**An electrical current attacked the Skrull from behind, scorching the Super-Skrull's back.**

"**ARGH!" the Super-Skrull III turned to face his attacker. Zapper. "So you're awake again? I'm surprised. Now bu--"**

_**THWACK!**_

The Super-Skrull IV was thrown at full force and speed by Hellboy, crashed straight into Super-Skrull III thanks to the now even bigger entrance that was created by Iron-Man.

"Blast it, Brother! Can you not get anything right?" Super-Skrull III yelled as he tossed Super-Skrull IV off of him.

They both stood up, brushing the dirt off of themselves, and finally ready for Round Two.

Hellboy, Spiderman, Iron-Man and Zapper gathered in a semi-circle around the two Super-Skrull brothers.

"Give it up, Chumps! Yer outnumbered, four against two!" Hellboy said.

"Yes, but we both have the powers of four super-heroes each." retorted Super-Skrull III. "That's eight against four, the way I see it!"

At that very instant, there was a red flash in the sky as a powerful energy signature shot through the air at full speed.

"What?" Iron-Man said in shock as his scanners began to pick up the life-form. "According to my armour, Zapper, that was you that jus flew past."

"Oh, no!" Zapper groaned. "It's my twin brother, Red. I'll find a way to take care of this." he said, as he flew after the red streak of energy that was left behind.

Getting back to business…" Super-Skrull III said continuing.

"Ka-boom." Super-Skrull IV said, finishing his brothers sentence.

"'Ka-boom'?" Spiderman asked, confused. "What does 'ka-boo--'"

_**K A - B O O M !**_

The whole three mile radius of the B.P.R.D headquarters was obliterated into tiny pieces. The whole area covered in dirt and dust, you were unable to see anything.

"Cough-cough-" Spiderman spluttered. "…_ka-boom_…" he groaned in pain.

The two Super-Skrulls stood together in unison and declared:

"WE, THE SUPER-SKRULL'S III & IV, TOGETHER WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET'S ENTIRE POPULATION! WE ARE THEN GOING TO RE-FILL THE PLANET'S POPULATION WITH SKRULL'S!THOSE EARTHLINGS WHO SURVIVE, WILL BE USED AS SLAVES FOR THE MORE WEALTHIER SKRULLS WHO ENHABIT THE PLANET! WE ARE THE 'KA-BOOM BROTHERS', AND YOUR PLANET IS DOOMED!!!"

Another explosion erupted, as did one in every country, town, county, cottage, village, you name it!

"The Skrull's Are Taking Over The World!?!?!?!?!" Hellboy yelled in shock.

NEXT ISSUE: "HELLBOY: LEGENDS" ?!?!?

Hellboy: 2999 12 "Super-Skrulls Attack: 2999!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

After the events that just took hold (--bombs all around the world synchronized to go off, all at the same time--), Hellboy woke up in a empty factory building, what felt like one hour later.

"Nnnn…what happened…head ringing…am I alive?" Hellboy moaned.

"Yes indeed, Sir!"

"Robot? You're alive!" Hellboy exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed, Sir. As for what happened to you…the Earth, year 2999, exploded killing everyone including the Super-Skrull's. Except because you weren't from that era, you got catapulted back to December 31st 2008, ten minutes after you left for the year 2999." Robot explained.

"So…I'm alive?"

"For the third time, Sir, yes!" Robot sighed.

"Great. Fan-friggin'-tastic!" Hellboy growled, storming out of the factory building.

"But Sir!" Robot said, as he followed Hellboy out of the factory. "I thought you'd be over the moon to be alive?"

"Well, I'm not! Now get lost!" Hellboy yelled.

Hellboy continued down the street grumbling to himself as he ignored the people around him, as they stared at him in disbelief.

He stopped outside an electronics store to catch the latest news.

"_Breaking News! A sighting of the so-called hero Hellboy has just been reported. This has been the first sighting of him in eleven years!"_

Hellboy stared in disbelief at the electronics store's 32" LCD Plasma Screen television.

"…eleven years…so it's not 2008...it's 2020?!?" ROBOT!!!" but he was too late. Robot had already gone.

Damn it! Here we go again!"

***

Meanwhile, we shall now re-introduce Iron-Man into this story. Arno Stark is the current host of the Iron-Man armour.

A cousin of Tony's, twice removed and so on.

"Computers are picking up two life forms, Sir."

"Oh really? Let me guess, one of them is the rebel, Hellboy."

"Yes, Sir." the computer replied. "Actually, both life-forms are the rebel Hellboy, Sir."

"Both? Okay then, computer: Give me the co-ordinates to the to the nearest one."

***

As for your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, he won't be in this chapter. He has another role to play in our story, later.

***

Hellboy decided to take a visit to the B.P.R.D Building of 2020. Unfortunately, when he got there, there was nothing left of the building except ashes.

The first thing that came to his head was that a close friend of his had done this, a friend who had the ability to control fire.

"Liz?" he said in a low voice.

"No."

Hellboy turned to see himself looking directly back at himself. As if he were looking into a mirror. Except this image of himself had a mind of it's own.

"You're…me?" Hellboy said, as he looked at his double.

"IMPOSTER!" the double yelled, punching the original Hellboy.

"Alright, Hellboy! Stand-down!" Iron-Man said, as he descended near the two Hellboy's. "Computer: Scan them and find the true Hellboy!"

"Negative, Sir." the computer replied.

"Pardon?" Iron-Man asked, confused by the computer's reply.

"The scans show that the two Hellboy's are identical to each other."

"Alright then. Hellboy, other Hellboy, you're both under arrest until I find out which one of you is the IMPOSTER!"

"IMPOSTER?" the double said. "If anyone's the IMPOSTER, it's HIM!" he said, pointing to the original Hellboy.

Hellboy got up off the ground and brushed himself down.

"If I'm the double, what's our real name?" the original asked the double.

"That's simple!" the double smirked. "It's Anung Un Rama, of course!"

Silence. Nothing happened.

"Ah-ha! He's the REAL IMPOSTER!" Hellboy said, pointing at him.

"I'm not sure…" Iron-Man said, as he rubbed his chin. (if he could, that is).

"Oh, yeah?" Hellboy said, as he punched the double of himself.

He had punched him so hard, that the double's head ripped right of it's body's shoulders, followed by a heap load of wires, nuts and bolts.

"_Now_ do you believe me?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

It's the year 2020. Two hours ago, Hellboy was in the year 2999, saving the world from a giant world-wide bomb. He failed, and the Earth blew up. But instead of dying along with the rest of the world, he got catapulted back in time. But not far enough. As soon as he arrived here, he had to face a robotic double of himself which attracted Iron-Man's attention. The one person he was hoping to avoid.

"Don't blame this on your robotic friend, Hellboy. It wasn't it's fault that you got sent to this year. It was me of the year 2999's fault." Iron-Man (2020) explained.

Hellboy glared at him. "Oh yeah? How exactly in the name of The Great Scott would you know that?"

"Because. Two days before the Earth of 2999 was blown up, he sent out a message to the far past. The first person to reply to the call that was sent out from that year, would be responsible for you when the planet blew. now here you are."

Hellboy growled. He went to attack Iron-Man but he had already ducked, being five seconds faster than everyone else even though it was the year 2020, 979 years before Iron-Man would dodge the attack of the enraged Anung Un Rama (see Hellboy: 2999 8).

"Ah-ah-ah, Hellboy. You don't need to fight me. I'm with you on this one. It was a terrible thing and I know all you want is to be returned to your original timeline. But before I help you do that, there's a few things I want you to do for me." Iron-Man explained. "You may, or may not be aware of the super-human registration. Well, there are a few people I need to bring in, but I can't do it alone. He's called Wolverine. He's but together a group of rebels who are against the registration. I want you to find Wolverine and his friends and take them out at all costs."

"You want me to do your dirty work for you?" Hellboy smirked angrily.

"Yes. He knows every move I'm going to make. He's learned every trick in our book. We need you Hellboy. And when you do this for us, I'll make sure my very good friend and former Fantastic Four member Reed Richards designs the best time travelling machine to transport you back to your present day Earth. What do you say?"

Hellboy turned to walk away. He took five steps before turning back around to face Iron-Man once again.

"I'm going to need a _very_ big gun." he said.

"Great." Iron-Man complied.

"And a _lot_ of ammunition!"

Underground. Near the Anti-Registered heroes base. Hellboy lurks quietly near the entrance. He has everything someone like him could ever need to take down someone as powerful as Wolverine and his friends.

Using a secret entrance to get into the base, shown to him by Iron-Man, Hellboy sneaks in and lurks in the shadows.

Ten minutes later, after Hellboy was sure that Wolverine was alone, he jumps from the girders down onto Wolverine.

Unfortunately for Hellboy, Wolverine had been expecting Hellboy's attack and was ready to strike back.

"I've been expecting you, Hellboy!" Wolverine declared.

"I know you have! Iron-Man warned me that you'd know I was coming. So I came extra prepared." he said, taking out his gun.

"Ooh, a gun! I'm shaking in my boots!"

"You should be!"

Hellboy shot Wolverine directly in the chest three times. Bang, bang, bang.

"Them bullets are laced with Adamantium. One of the few things that can actually penetrate your Adamantium skeleton, and kill you."

Wolverine cried out in pain and shock, and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Welcome to the world of Registration, Bub!" Hellboy growled.


	15. Chapter 15

Hellboy: Legends #15 The Final Issue. Wolverine VS. Hellboy!

Earth 2020. Underground. The ultimate face off, you could say, between two of Earth's nastiest heroes.

Wolverine .VS. Hellboy

Hellboy's rude entering left Wolverine and his group of followers in shock. The surprise entering allowed Hellboy to take down Wolverine's followers with little effort.  
"Just you 'n' me now, Wolverine!" Hellboy snarled, with both his Samaritan gun and sword at the ready.  
The two went head on, matching each other blow for blow, Hellboy's Right Hand of Doom his only defence against Wolverine's Adamantium claws.  
Hellboy dashed towards Wolverine and gave him the strongest uppercut he could muster with his stone hand. The uppercut caused Wolverine to cry out in great pain, and hit off the roof of the underground tunnel.  
Because of his Adamantium skeleton, Wolverine broke through the roof and landed onto the streets of New York City.  
Hellboy followed him up onto the streets of New York, not wanting to lose sight of him. Wolverine sat up and pulled his mask off to rub his head.  
"You pack a powerful punch, bub!" Wolverine said as he stood up and brushed himself down.  
"I have him above ground." Hellboy said into his earpiece.  
"OK Hellboy. Wear him out a bit and then I'll come with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to bring him in." Iron Man replied.  
"Who are you talking to?" Wolverine asked.  
"None of your business!" Hellboy said as he dashed again towards Wolverine.  
"Not this time, bub!" he said, jumping over Hellboy.  
He turned and sliced Hellboy down the back, ripping his B.P.R.D jacket.  
"My best coat!!!!" Hellboy growled in frustration, pulling the remnants off. "That's it! No more Mister Nice Hellboy!"  
He prepped his Samaritan gun, loading it with several large sized bullets.  
He aimed it at Wolverine.

BANG! A bullet to the head!

BANG! A bullet to the chest!

BANG! A bullet to the stomach!

Wolverine took two steps forward., seemingly unharmed by the Samaritan's bullets. He took two more steps before he grunted in agony and collapsed to the ground.  
"He's down, Iron Man." he said into his earpiece.

***

Iron Man swiftly descended from the sky with several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.  
"Still Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I see?" Hellboy commented.  
"No. That's Commander Jessica Drew, now. She used to be Spiderwoman." Iron Man replied. "But as a registered hero of great technological powers, I must have at least two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with me while on duty.  
Before anymore could be said or done, the sound of metal hitting flesh could be heard as the several Agents were one by one decapitated by Wolverine. Wolverine then roared in anger and leaped ferociously towards Iron Man. He severely damaged his armour, breaking off chunks of it bit by bit. Iron Man was then knocked unconscious and left to suffer.  
At this moment Deadpool arrived, just back from saving the year 2999.  
"Deadpool, my buddy!" How you doin'?" Wolverine said cheerfully as he walked away from Hellboy and Iron Man.  
"Fine, fine. Confused." Deadpool replied.  
"Time travel does that to you." He said, nodding.  
"Hey, Hellboy! I found Robot! He can bring you home now!" Deadpool called over to him.  
"Great…" Hellboy muttered to himself, not amused that it was Robot in the first place that brought him to the year 2999, and then 2020 after 2999 blew up.  
"By the way." Deadpool piped up. "I saved the year 299 from it's perilous doom!"  
"I kind of gathered that, or else you wouldn't be here right now!" (see Deadpool: 2999 One-Shot Special). "Yeah, it was quite simple, really! I just killed the Super-Skrull that was posing as me and the job was done. The only thing I don't like is the fact I didn't get paid!" he frowned.  
No more was said. Wolverine got free, and Hellboy negotiated with Robot to ensure that it was the of which Hellboy was from, that he would be returning to.  
Ten minutes later, they were home.  
"What date is it Robot?" Hellboy asked just to be sure.  
"April 2009." Robot replied.  
"Great. It's been seven whole months since I've been gone. They probably don't even know that I'm gone!" Hellboy said.  
"Oh, by the way Robot!" Hellboy said as he turned back to face him.  
"Yes?"  
"Eat trash!" he took out his sword and utterly destroyed the Robot to bits, leaving only its head intact.  
"NO MORE TIME-TRAVEL!!!!" he growled at the Robot.  
Hellboy walked to the entrance of the factory, turned the handle and opened the door to a sight he wasn't expecting to see.  
New York looked like a waste land.

Buildings were half demolished, the earth was all dried up and the sky had been replaced with outer space.  
"Oh, great! We messed up time!" he said throwing his arms in the air. "And I've no way out!  
"That's what you get for destroying me!" the Robot head said with an evil smirk.

The End For Good!


	16. Deadpool: 2999 OneShotSpecial Ending

Remember Deadpool? Yeah, that same wacky Deadpool we've all come to know and love, no matter how annoying he can get.  
Well…this story takes place when Hellboy returns from the year 2999, and is now stuck in the year 2020. At this time, Hellboy was confused. And very tired from the time travelling.  
He decided to meet up with Deadpool in a bar, although, I'm still not sure why, even to this very day.  
He told Deadpool about his unusual adventures in the year 2999, when he just by chance happened to mention that the Super-Skrull IV of that time was impersonating him.  
Deadpool was outraged.  
"HE WHAT!?!?!?" Deadpool roared in anger. "Well, that no good cotton pickin'--that does it!!!!" he said, standing up and storming out of the small and quiet bar.  
"Hey, Deadpool! Where you headin'?" Hellboy called after him.

"TO SAVE THE EARTH, IN THE YEAR 2999!!!!"

"Wow." Hellboy thought to himself. "I didn't think Deadpool could think that far into the future!"  
From this point onwards is where we leave Hellboy behind, that is why this story is called "Deadpool: 2999 One-Shot Special" and not "Hellboy: 2999 One-Shot Special".  
The Baxter Building. Home of Marvel's First Family, The Fantastic Four.  
Deadpool entered the building, casually strolling in as if he did so every other day of the week.  
"Excuse me, Sir." the secretary called after him. "Can I help you?"  
"I need to see Mr. Fantastic." he replied as he continued to walk towards the elevator.  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but Mr. Fantastic and the rest of the Fantastic Four aren't here at the moment. They're off on a mission." the secretary apologised, leading Deadpool back to the main entrance.  
"Dammit!" Deadpool said, as he walked out of the building in a huff.  
Deadpool walked down the street as he shuffled his feet.  
"Now what am I supposed to do?!?!" he groaned aloud.  
A robot came from around the side of the building, startling Deadpool.  
"Hello." the robot said, taking no notice of the twin Uzis Deadpool had pointed at the robots head.  
"I have just what you need, costumed vigilante."  
"Unlimited booze, chicks and money?" answered Deadpool.  
"Even better!"  
"What could be better than unlimited booze, chicks and money?!?!" Deadpool asked.  
"A time-travelling machine to bring you to wherever and whenever you want!" the robot replied.  
"Great! Just what I wanted!" Deadpool said , jumping up in eagerness, yet still disappointed that he wasn't getting unlimited booze, chicks and money. "You must be the Robot that travelled with Hellboy."  
"Yes. Yes I am. Now follow me, Sir."  
"Sir?" Deadpool said as he cocked his head to one side.  
"Call me Deadpool! It sounds so much less puny than "SIR"!!!!"  
"Very well then, Sir Deadpool!" the Robot said as it rushed away.  
"HEY!" Deadpool said in anger, running after the Robot.

***

A rundown factory in one of the more desolate areas of New York.  
Deadpool followed the little Robot into this factory. It was cold, damp and empty.  
"I don't like it in here Widdle Wobot! Where's my mammy?!?!" Deadpool said looking around wearily.  
"Don't worry, Sir Deadpool. It's just through this door." the Robot said pointing to a door at the other end of the factory.  
Deadpool walked over to the door. " The Boogie Man isn't gonna jump out at me, is he?" Deadpool asked putting his hand to the handle.  
Just before he turned the handle to open the door, the door they first entered in burst open and someone came running in.  
"Great Googly-Moogly's, Everybody! It's Mr. Fantastic!!!!" Deadpool yelled out in surprise.  
"Deadpool! If you go to the year 2999, you will mess with the entire Space Time Continuum!"  
"The Space-Time-What-A-Ma-Thing!?!?" Deadpool asked, very confused. "Speaky the Englie!"  
"If you go to the year 2999, you'll change everything for Hellboy! Don't go!!!!" Mr. Fantastic demanded.  
Deadpool took out one of his Uzis and pointed it at Mr. Fantastic. "Hellboy wants me to go on this journey! And you can't tell me where I can and cannot go, Brainbox! Now I either go through this portal without any fuss… or I go through this portal after putting several bullets into your head!"  
Mr. Fantastic didn't have to think twice (he usually doesn't). he backed away slowly, his hands up in surrender.  
"That's what I thought!" Deadpool smirked and turned and jumped into the portal, dragging the Robot along with him.  
"AND AWAAAAAYYY WEEEEE GOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo…!!!!!!!!!!!!!*"

***

The year 2999:  
Deadpool and Robot landed with a hard "thud" sound onto the hard ground of the year 2999.  
"Robot!" A voice yelled.  
Deadpool looked up to see a tall, bony skeleton like figure charging towards them.  
"Where's my money, Robot!?!?" the strange person demanded.  
"I don't have it Mr. Unknown." Robot sighed. (Read Hellboy Legends 2999 to find out more about Mr. Unknown).  
"FINE! You are fired because--"  
"Excuse me!" Deadpool said as he got up and brushed himself down.  
"but nobody talks to my Robot friend like that, and gets away with it!" he growled.  
"And you are…?" Mr. Unknown asked.  
"I, am Deadpool!" he said as he took out his twin Uzis. "And you, are DEAD!!!!"  
A melee of bullets were released from the twin Uzis, "budda-budda-budda" was all that you could here as Mr. Unknown was killed instantly, his body ripped to shreds. Several seconds past before a twitch could be seen coming from the body's left arm. Then, slowly but surely, the body rose up from the ground. Mr. Unknown was still alive!  
"I'll give you one more chance, Robot!" Mr. Unknown said as he picked out the bullets from his body. "But next time we meet you're metal scrap unless you have my money!"  
There was a flash of light and Mr. Unknown was gone.  
Deadpool put away his guns and looked around as he took in the surroundings of the year 2999.

***

Deadpool walked down the street looking at every face he could, watching everyone. If there was even one face that he thought was out of the ordinary, he'd approach them with caution.  
This happened several times. He shook and rattled them for information until he knew that they knew nothing, and then, he would let them go. Each one ran off screaming in terror, not knowing what to make of Deadpool.  
"Deadpool."  
It was Iron Man.  
"Leave the poor civilians alone, damn it." he said as he descended from the sky. "Or I'll place you under arrest for harassment."  
Deadpool was about to give one of his smart wisecrack retorts when multiple gun-shots could be heard around the corner from where they were standing.  
Without hesitation Iron Man rushed towards the gun-shots, Deadpool followed behind, not sure whether he really wanted to follow Iron Man to the scene of the crime. Luckily for Deadpool, he did follow him.  
"Deadpool! Stop shooting everything!" Iron Man demanded.  
"But I'm not." the quiet Deadpool that was standing behind him said.  
"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to that Deadpool!" he said pointing to an exact double of the Deadpool that was shooting everything.  
"AH-HA! Now I've got you!"  
"WHAT?!?!?" Iron Man asked in confusion.  
"I've been looking for that double of me all day! That's why I was annoying everyone. Not harassing them! He's the end of the world as we know it!" Deadpool explained and ran off to confront the double (see Hellboy Legends 2999 Chapters 12 and 13).  
"You go take care of it then. I've just been informed of an overpowered Hellboy. I better go take care of it!" Iron Man said as he flew off (referring to when Hellboy turned into Anung Un Rama in "Hellboy Legends 2999" Chapters 4 to 6).  
Deadpool continued to run towards his clone. He confronted it with ease. Clashing sword for sword, fist for fist.  
The two of them then stabbed each other simultaneously.  
"Ah-ha!" the real Deadpool said. " whoever blacks out first is the fake Deadpool!"  
Fortunately, Deadpool was right. The clone slumped to the ground unconscious. It transformed back to it's Super-Skrull form, not having the same healing factor that Deadpool has.  
Deadpool took out on of his Uzi's. he then shot the Super-Skrull several times in the head. He then took out one of his swords and severed the Skrull from the waist down to make double sure that it was dead.  
"Heh-heh. With one of the two Super-Skrulls dead, they can't activate the bombs to destroy the entire Earth! My job here is done!" he said, and walked down the street, satisfied with himself.  
But then, he just realised something. Without the tiny little Robot that got him here, he cannot go home.  
"Hey!" Deadpool yelled out in anger, frustration and confusion. "ROBOT? Where did you go?!?!"  
Luckily for him though, Anung Un Rama was making its way towards Deadpool in a throng of rage.  
Out of no where, Robot appeared. The Robot scurried ahead warning civilians to run and hide.  
"Hey! Robot!" Deadpool yelled in panic, and taking the chance while he had it.  
"Yes?" it asked.  
"Do you want to survive this evil Hellboy dude there?!?!"  
"YES!" the Robot said, nodding his head up and down really, really fast.  
"Then bring me home to the year 2020!!!!!" Deadpool said really, really fast. Deadpool didn't have to ask twice. There was an instant flash of light and Robot and Deadpool were transported back to the factory several moments after they had left.  
"Phew!" Deadpool sighed. "Now to go find Hellboy. I'll return this ANNOYING little Robot of his to him and I can get back to my normal life. Well, as normal as life gets for me. Oh, great! Now I'm talking to myself! AGAIN! This is a revelation…"  
Deadpool left the factory pleased with himself, but also upset that he realised that he was talking to himself, again, and decided to have an argument with himself over as well.

"Th-Th-Th-That's All F-Folks!"

The End!

Deadpool's Adventure Ends Here. But Don't Worry, Read  
Hellboy Legends 2999 Chapter 15 To Find Out What Happens Between  
Deadpool, Hellboy and the little ANNOYING Robot.


End file.
